Do I Sit By And Watch Them Fall In Love?
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: This is Lexa's POV of Alone In A Room Full Of People's story 'You Make Me Everything I Never Thought I Could Be'
1. Hey, I'm Lexa, welcome to my shit life

**I know this is short, and stuff, but i will update soon. It is Lexa's POV of Alone In A Room Full Of People's MCR story.**

**I don't own any of MCR, only Lexa, and some of the storylines. The rest of the storyline are (mainly) Alone In A Room Full Of People's**

**Please Review. XDDDD'ness**

**AlexisSCREAM xxx**

* * *

Lexa's POV

I looked at my phone. I was still in bed. I had woken up late again, and, as I carefully tried to read the text, I almost dropped the phone. Gerard had texted me, reminding me that there was going to be a new girl in his brother, Mikey's class, and that I had to buddy her. I drunkenly stood up, and climbed out of bed. I glanced at my clock. 10 minutes before the bus came. I threw on a white shirt, with a Green Day patch, and a Black skirt, with red and sliver chains. I reached down for my fishnet tights and my new black shoes. Converse, to be precise. Then I just had to get my tie. Although, I never wear it round my neck, I wear it round my waist. Our school does actually have a uniform, only no one ever actually wears it. I then pulled a glove on my right wrist, and a spiked bracelet on the left. The purpose of the glove was obvious,to hide scars, but I didn't care. I looked in my purse, and grabbed the closest lip ring to me. I've had my lip pierced since I was 11. I checked my clock again. 5 minutes. I grabbed my straighteners, eyeliner, eye shadow and 2 red hair bands off my bedroom floor, which was a mess, as always, and ran into the bathroom. Make up didn't take long. Never did. I tied my long black hair into bunches, and grabbed my school bag. I looked back in the mirror. 'New kid Make an impression' I thought. So I grabbed some red lipstick and faintly applied it, followed my mascara, to show off my blue eyes some more, so I could mock the new kid, another stupid slut. 3 minutes left. I ran downstairs, grabbed a yogurt and a chocolate bar out of the cupboard. I opened the front door, ran out and slammed it shut, just to wake everyone else. Then I hopped on the bus, off to school. Sitting on the bus, listening to Iron Maiden, I heard a few girls behind me calling me a 'ghost' and a 'vampire'. I didn't mind. I'm older than them anyway. Then I remembered. Buddying the new kid. I quickly grabbed a post-it note out my bag and wrote:

'Sorry, miss, I have to finish some homework, but I will wait outside the new girls home room. Its 34, I've been told. Then I can introduce her to everyone and everything. And of course I'll turn up for detention'

I signed it off with my name, and waited. Of course, I wasn't actually going to do homework. And I would never go to any detention either. I just wanted to look 'responsible'. I climbed off the school bus, and ran to Miss Whirley's office, threw the post-it note on her desk and left, running straight to Room 34.


	2. You Must Be Alicia

**I know this is super short, but I ran out of ideas XDDD'ness**

**anyways please review XDDDD'ness**

* * *

I waited for a few minutes, checking my phone more or less every few seconds. Who knew waiting for people could be so… boring? All of a sudden I saw a girl, she seemed familiar, but I knew I hadn't met her. I instantly realised that this was Alicia, the new girl. She walked into Room 34, and I followed.

I looked at everyone else's expressions, I couldn't help but laugh. Alicia had heard me, and turned straight round. She seemed confused.

'Who are you?' she asked me

'I'm Lexa, Your 'Buddy', I have to look after you... and stuff' I made speech marks with my fingers as I said the word buddy.

'How do you know I'm new here?' she asked

I needn't have even started to speak, frank answered for me.

I glanced at Mikey, and followed his eyes. They were glued to Alicia. Frank and I just looked at each other. Alicia was confused. She had no idea.

I looked at my phone.

'Okay, you guys, I'm gonna be really late for science… not that it matters… but we can speak later and stuff, but only after I escape detention, thanks to of Miss 'Pissy Bitch' Whirley…. Or Miss 'Bumstead' I used the finger speech marks again. I smiled and left.

Science was crap… as usual. I spent half the time drawing… as usual. 'I wish I had art... oh well, only have to wait tomorrow...' I thought to myself.


	3. Let's Party

_haii. I've given up on waiting for Alone In A Room Full Of People to update. But maybe this will help her update her story!_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Lexa POV

School sucked. So did detention. Which leaves…after school. The most fun I could have. A party at the Way's. I met up with Gerard outside Starbucks.

'Hey. How was school?' He asked.

'It was okay. Actually. It sucked. Remind me to NEVER EVER go to a detention again' I laughed.

'Okay' Gerard smiled. He had bought me a coffee. He handed it to me.

'Thanks' I smiled, as we began to walk to his house.

'So who's gonna be there?' I asked.

'Me, you, Mikey and Frank' Gerard replied.

'I think Mikey's in love with that new girl by the way' I laughed.

'Mikey? In love? I heard about that! Frank said. But I don't think he is' Gerard was trying so hard not to laugh.

'Well, he seems to be. He wouldn't stop staring at her'

'My little bro was STARING at a girl. Woah. And I thought he was gay!' Gerard laughed.

'Y'know, I don't know anyone who would have thought that crappy joke about Mikey being gay was funny' I smiled.

'Oh well. We're here' Gerard was still laughing. We ran inside the house. Frank was sitting on the sofa.

'Frank? How the fuck did you get in?' Gerard asked. Frank didn't say anything. He just waved a key in the air. He burst out laughing.

'What?' Gerard asked.

'Spare freaking key you fucking idiot!' Frank laughed.

'Is Mikey here?' I asked. Frank shook his head. After an hour and a half of guitars, alcohol and cigarettes, we sat on the floor.

'Truth or dare?' Frank asked. No one had time to reply. Mikey walked in.

'I'm sorry I'm late...' He began.

'Mikey! Where the FUCK were you?!' I yelled. I sounded pretty angry, and the thought of myse;f being angry made me laugh like a maniac.

'I was out places' Mikey said.

'Liar!' Gerard yelled.

'I'm not lying!' Mikey protested.

'Okay. Where were you then?' Frank asked. Mikey could tell that we were all pretty pissed off.

'I don't know. I just kept walking. I got lost. Then I found my way home' Mikey said.

'Yeah. That's believable. Okay then. Let's motherfucking party!' I laughed, as Mikey joined in our game of Truth or Dare.


	4. My Perfect World

_haii_

_heres an update, just cuz I felt like it. I hope you like it........._

AlexisSCREAM

x

* * *

Lexa POV

I sat in my room for hours. The darkness around me made me feel safe. I didn't know what I should do. I was bored, and I felt like shit. I got up and got changed into some random PJs, and crawled into my bed. I looked around the black room, seeing more black. There was another color missing though, I knew that. The color red. I got up and turned on my bedroom light. I grabbed a comic of the floor and read it. After 10 minutes of reading, I had finished it. Thinking quickly, I grabbed some paper and a pencil, and began to draw. I carefully sketched a face. I grabbed my paints off of the floor and filled in the blank whire paper. Weird. The person I had drawn looked a lot like a guy from my school. Roderick. I didn't get to talk to Roderick much, but there was this rumor that he really like me. I didn't really like him though. I was obsessed with him. Almost as obsessed as I was with Green Day. I put the paints away and grabbed a small box off of my bedroom floor. Blades. Tons of them. I reached in, letting them pierce my skin, and pulled out a random knife. I knew I hadn't cut for a while, but that didn't really bother me. I pulled it to my arm. 'Just one deep cut and evrythings okay' I told myself. It was my few seconds of Heaven. My perfect world. A world where everyone cared about me. My temporary home. I felt the blood trickle down my arm. I walked back into my room, and put the knife back in the box. I knew I could go back to my perfect world, my Heaven, whenever I wanted. I put my wristband over the new cuts, and climbed back into my bed. In this world of insanity, I could escape. I could escaped to my Heaven. My perfect world.


	5. And Like The Blade You Stain

_haii_

_here's the next chapter, this is attempt 3 at writing this chapter. The first and second ones deleted themselves :( anyway, i hope you like it XDDDDD_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Lexa POV

I woke up the next morning, and climbed out of my bed. I recahed for my phone, which was laying on the floor. I ahd a new text. I read it.

_heyyya. ur probz gna kill mehh 4 not tellin u tht sams back, but yeah shes bcak. btw jada wants 2 tlk 2 u xoxo frankie_

I smiled at the next. I coudl threaten him, couldn't I? It would be a joke, since I wasn't actually mad at him. Anyways, why did Jada wanna talk to me?

I got dressed and ran downstairs, and straight out the door. I was up early today, so it was pointless taking the bus. I could walk. I could feel the strong, cold air hitting my face, and messing up my hair. Mkaes the air sound kinda sexual,doesn't it? Anways, i finally got to school, and ran straight to the bathroom, sonce that's where I would usually spend my morning. I'd satre at myself for ages. Staring in all the broken mirrors, never the ones that looked liek they had just been bought. Besides, wouldn't wanna break them with my uglyness, would I? I wnated to get the blade out of my bag, but i could tell I wasn't alone. And if someone found out, I new I'd be in deep shit.

'Hello?' I called out.

'Heya!' A voice called back. And not just any vocie. Jada.

'Hey Jada. You wnated to talk?' I asked, turning to face her.

'Yup Yup. Yeah. Indeed i do!' She said, smiling weirdly.

'So...?' I asked. She said nothing, but walked towards me. She held me up against the wall, leant in and kissed me. She then pulled away and ran to the opposite side of thje room.

'How did you?' I asked.

'Little birdie told me' She said,. smiling.

'WHO?' I asked. I hadn't told anyone, except...

'You're little sister' She said, the smile turning into a smirk. I knew I couldn't trust my sister, Kichi. But I had to.

'Oh, Okay. I'm going now. Gonna be late for class!' I said, rushing to the door.

'Umm... Lex...?' Jada asked.

'Yeah?' I replied.

'Still got 10 minutes' she said smiling. I looked at my phone, whcih was in the pocket od my Green Day hoodie. Shit. She was right.

'Oh. Well, I need to talk to Frankie!' I said, running out of the door, and heading straight to where Frank would be.

'Frank?' I asked.

'Yeah?' he replied.

'Jada kissed me' I said, looking at the floor.

'Oh. Are ya gonna kill me now?' Frank asked.

'umm... Okay, sure, whatever' I said, trying hard not to smile. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the school gates. I led him into an alleyway. I held him up against the floor, blocking any flashabcks. There was NO WAY I was about to kiss him.

'You stupid fucker! You shoulda told me! Ypu're lucky I'm still talking to you, you motherfucker!' I said, staring at him. I slapped his face hard. Harder than I had intended to. He cried out in pain.

'Lex... i'm sorry' He said, almsot crying.

'I ahdn't meant to slap you that hard. I'm sorry. I wasn;t even angry with you. That was all an act. Iwanna skip schoo now, let's go to my house' I said, grabbinh his hand again.

'Lexa, you have art!' He said, staring at me in shock.

'yeah, I know. i might come back later!' I said, smiling. We walked to my house . It was empty. My mum was at work, Kichi was at school, and my dad was at the cemetery. He belongs there, y'know.I hate him. Always have done. Always will. The night i foudn out he died, I laughed. My mum told me I was being disrespectful.

'Frank, turn on the xbox. I wanna play Halo 3 ODST!' I laughed. I ran upstairs, into my bedroom. I grabbed a ranodm blade out of my school bag. I started making a few random cuts on my wrists. The more cuts I made, the deeper they got. I could feel the blood dripping down my wrists...and then...everything went black.


End file.
